


Bring her back

by bezzie_mates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is hurting and so am i, Lena makes a robot who won't hurt her feelings, Lurias, ReignCorp, Some really sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezzie_mates/pseuds/bezzie_mates
Summary: Kara hurt Lena but Sam is there for her and Sam could never hurt her. Ever. Just a sad fic from a sad person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this fic on moredramaforya's cc. I send fics there shamelessly bc im too afraid to post them here lol idk why. But now im posting all the fics i sent there bc it's been sitting on my notes for too long. I don't think these are good enough to be amongst the fics written by wonderful authors out there(such as spymaster) but maybe some people might enjoy this. So...here ya go. (pls be nice)

Lena and Sam grew up as bestfriends.

Then lovers. 

But as how life is always cruel to Lena, Sam is taken away from her in the most painful way possible.

Sam died at the age of 22.

This broke Lena to pieces. Sometimes when she gets too lonely, she imagines that Sam was there with her. Holding her. Remembering all the things she used to say to make her feel better. 

Then she met Kara. And slowly, she fell in love again. Before Kara, she used to bring wine everytime she visits Sam's grave and cry all night. But after she met the blonde, it was her telling stories and describing the reporter's awkwardness, being all giddy.

But Kara hurt her...

She was alone again...

She needed Sam... She misses her so...

She wants Sam to hold her again. To hear her soothing words. Not just by memory. But physically there. She craves for it too much.

They would say it's impossible but she's Lena. Anything is possible.

So she builds a robot. 

A human-like robot.

Very realistically made. From hair, to eyes, to skin, to everything external.

Exactly like Sam. Even the voice. She programmed it with everything she remembered about her. Every single detail.

 

"Sammy." 

 

and the robot turns on looking at Lena exactly like the real Sam did. Lena couldn't help but cry and the robot hugs her and whispers the words only Sam would say. 

It was everything she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This is a continuation of sadness

Lena doesn't visit Sam's grave anymore. She's trying to convince herself that Sam is truly back. That her embrace and her smiles are all real.

She still buys flowers though. But she brings them home letting Sam put them on the vase, staring at how concentrated the taller brunette looks in putting the stems and taking away the dead petals, like how she always did.

Sam doesn't say much. Not when she wasn't asked. But her smiles and caring looks are very generous. The way she holds her arms up to pull Lena in for a hug, the way she plays with Lena's hair and kisses her forehead is so Sam that Lena doesn't need words to convince her.

Sam's brain is not fully complex though. All Sam says are just from Lena's memories of her. She can't answer questions she wasnt asked before. But Lena is not determined to go further. She wants Sam to be just Sam. She doesn't actually truly know how Sam's brain was wired and she doesn't wanna assume how Sam would react on certain things. She wants Sam to speak, not herself.

But the make believe care and love did not last long to keep Lena from breaking down again. Lena stopped looking at Sam, kept her on sleep mode and went back to drinking again. She doesnt leave her apartment for weeks.

On her 3rd wine bottle for that day, she stumbles into the bedroom. She didnt notice the sleeping Sam standing in the corner. She grabbed on to her dresser and knocked off a picture frame. A photo of her kissing Sam's cheek. She cried again. She let go of the bottle and it fell letting the remains flow out onto the floor and she sat down on it, not caring about the wine on her sweatpants.

"I just... I just miss you so much, Sammy."

The last word made Sam open her eyes. She saw Lena on the floor crying and drenched of wine.

"Lena?"

Lena jumped at the sound and saw Sam walking towards her.

"Hey. Careful there, you might drown." Sam tries to joke like she always did when Lena cried drunk. 

"Come here." Sam lend out her arms but Lena stood up and held her hand up gesturing her to stay back.

"Don't. Don't come near me."

Sam's expressions are confused and hurt.

"Hey, what's going on. Tell me what's wrong. Wha-"

"Deactivate."

Sam fell with a soft thud. Lena made her light so she would be easy to carry. But she just left the body there staring at it as it layed still on the floor with red wine surrounding it.

The more she stared, the more she remembered how Sam died. How lifeless she looked. How she stopped breathing just lying there not hearing Lena's screams.

Lena went back down to pull Sam up. 

"No. No. No. You're not dead. You're not dead! Wake up! Sammy, come back to me!"

Sam turns on again and sees Lena's panicked face and her expression immediately turned into worried.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're okay. Come here." Sam stood up and carried the crying woman with her. Lena cried harder and hugged her tighter.

"Sam...Sammy."

"Shhh.. I'm right here."

"No, you're not." Lena sobbed and Sam put her down on the bed. "Why did you leave me?"

"What do you mean? I would never leave you. I will always be with you, no matter what."

Lena buried her face into Sam's neck.

"I love you...so much."

"I love you too, princess....forever"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of shitness

...

Lena woke up to a clean room and fresh clothes. She heard some noise from the kitchen and went out to see what's going on.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Sam gave her a huge smile. "It's time to eat something healthy. Your favorite."

Lena couldn't help but smile back.

"There better be coffee too."

"Well, duh." Sam said handing it out and kissing Lena on the lips.

Lena kissed back and brushed away the tear slipping out not wanting Sam to see.

"Thank you, darling."

"Anything for you, princess." Lena grinned at the endearment.

"Are you going to work today?" Sam asked serving the plate and sitting in front of Lena.

"No. But I'm going out and do some shopping." Lena answered as she started eating what Sam prepared. It was the first time she cooked and it tasted almost as good as how she remembered.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Lena choked on that. Sam put her hand on Lena's back as she offered her some water.

Sam chuckled. "Slow down there, princess."

Lena chugged the water putting her hand out telling Sam to keep quiet so she wouldn't choke again.

"I should go alone. Will you stay here and wait for me?" Lena said as she started to calm down. She doesn't even want to think about exposing Sam into the world.

"Of course." Sam stood up and kissed Lena on the forehead as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

Lena finished up and took a shower.

...

"Fuck. Fuck. Just fuck my fucking life."

Lena whispered as she turned around and walk out of the store as fast as she can.

"Lena? Lena!" Kara called out as soon as her superhearing heard Lena's soft cursing.

Lena had no choice but to stop..she took a deep breath, forced a smile and turned around.

"Kara."

Kara walked to her so fast and hugged her tight.

"I missed you! Jess said you needed a break and I didn't even know where you went. How are you? It's so good to see you."

"I'm good. I'm great. I'm actually in a hurry so I'm sorry but I have to get going." Lena said almost faster than Kara's rambles and tried to get out of Kara's grip to head towards the door.

"Wait. These are for you!" Kara covered her entire face with a bouquet of flowers.

"Wow. It's...colorful."

"It's different types of plumerias." Kara tried to hide her blush as she plays with her glasses.

When Kara said it, Lena only noticed the kind of flowers they were. They Are plumerias. She just wasnt used to seeing some that weren't white.

"..wow....i....how?"

"Oh, i just saw them on display last week. And I've been trying to send you some ever since i caught your heartb- umm ever since Jess slipped that you're still in the city...but you weren't in your apartment and i figured you probably have multiple apartments since you're a billionaire...I just...wanted you to know that I'm here for you and that whatever you're going through, you don't have to go through alone. And that i'll always be here for you."

Lena held back her tears and kept forcing the smile on her face.

"That's really sweet-"

"Ohhh. You found those!" The storeowner interrupted. "Supergirl told me to hide the last bit from the customers. She's the one who brought those here..for free!"

"Oh, don't worry, sir. I'm her friend!" Kara said as she chuckled nervously.

"And I'm her father." The man talked back and gave kara an annoyed look.

"Umm. I'll pay double, sir!"

"Supergirl told me it was for the love of her life." The man crossed his arms.

"I'm tring to give it to her..." Kara whispered but Lena heard it well and she just couldn't take it anymore. She walked towards the door as the man tried to take back the bouquet from Kara's hands.

"I'm sorry, Kara but I really have to go."

"No, wait." Kara sighed and let go of the bouquet leaving the man almost stumbling and followed Lena outside.

"Lena, sorry about that. I swear that man is so weird sometimes."

"I understand, Kara. It's just flowers." Lena kept walking towards her car, not even looking at the blonde.

"Lena, are you mad at me?" Kara stopped in her tracks to ask the question afraid of how the younger woman might answer.

"Why do you ask?" Lena said, fishing for her keys in her purse.

"It's just that... You've been distant and you weren't replying to any of my texts, you never answer when I call and I thought you just needed time for yourself so I gave you space but now, you can't even look me in the eyes... And i just... It hurts me... because you're so important to me and I feel like I'm losing you."

Lena finally let a tear fall but she never looked back.

"I'm hurting too." Lena said as she opened her car door. "But you're not the one i need right now" She said the next part as low as she can that not a human being would be able to hear her. "I have to go." She said as she closed the car door and started driving.

Kara was left standing, confused and hurt. She went back home, head on Alex's shoulder and wondered where it all went wrong.

"You don't think...she knows?" Alex asked

"I'm afraid to find out..."

"Maybe it's time to tell her?"

Kara pulled away and buried her face to a pillow instead.

"It's been two years. I've been lying to her for two years. Rao, how did it get this long. I don't know what to do that won't make me lose her."

Alex put her arms around her sister.

She herself doesn't know what to do. Lena is her friend too and she lied to her as well.

"You're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. Families are tough like that." She said as she rest her head against Kara and let her own tears out.

 

....

"Hey,,, you're back early." Sam said as soon as she heard the door open.

She was about to give Lena a kiss when she noticed her tear stained face.

"Baby, what happened?"

Lena only cried more and hugged the taller woman.

"Carry me to bed." Sam smiled and kissed her forehead and carried her bridal style.

Lena just kept looking at Sam's loving eyes as she let her tears flow freely. Sam used her free hand to wipe what she can from the CEO's cheeks. She then laid her down gently and positioned herself next to her. Lena rested her head against her chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked rubbing her hand against the smaller woman's back.

"No. I just want you to hold me."

Sam chuckled and pulled her close. "Easy"

Lena wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and held her tight.

"I know you would never hurt me, Sammy."

Sam only smiled and kissed her temple.

"Never."


End file.
